


Demons girl

by Artemismaria



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:11:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artemismaria/pseuds/Artemismaria
Summary: Finn's girlfriend is polyamorous and he's OK with that





	Demons girl

"Now Lio you know better then to aggravate my boyfriend when he's just Finn so y would you think it's smart to try when he's the demon." I whisper in his ear rubbing him over his trunks as I'm the only one who knows he's commando. "Bbbut b.. Bobby told me Tha....." he's cut off when the hand I was using to corner him in the farthest corner of his and Bobby's locker room and wrap it around his throat squeezing slightly. "Is Bobby the one who controls when you cum, is he the one who knows your kinks all your spots God your almost like a woman with how sensitive you are." I chuckle the last part. The way he's fidgeting I know he's close so I release him completely and walk away "I'll know if you finish and unless you want to become chaste for a month I would advise against it." and with that I walk out and straight to my demon. As I get to our locker room my boyfriend is talking to Becky at the door and the looks exchanged between them give me an idea, but that will have to wait until later.


End file.
